


The Spark That Brings Us Together (We Are Just Great For Each Other)

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Becksha is life, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Poly 4HW is life too, Team BAE forever, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Becky and Sasha make the most of their day worth it when they both wake up with Charlotte and Bayley.





	The Spark That Brings Us Together (We Are Just Great For Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanhoney913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/gifts).



> A huge shoutout to one of the rising writers on Ao3 who i am a big fan of and is one of my inspirations to start writing, also a fellow 4HW fan like yours truly. This is dedicated to americanHoney913. Had this stored in the vault still in the works. Bring it out the vault, polished a few words there and there, and here we are. I don’t get tired saying this but the 4HW is life. Also Team BAE is forever as well. Please enjoy and Thank You!

Becky’s eyes flutter open as a new day emerges. But it wasn’t just any day, it was her birthday. So focused on winning the women’s royal rumble match and going to WrestleMania, her week leading up to that night made her forget she had a birthday coming up, it finally settled in as she wipes the sleep dust out of her eyes and stretches her arms wide with a big yawn coming out her mouth.

But she notices something feels off, and it’s the form of her tall boulder, known as Charlotte. She was missing, as Becky notices the long arms holding her waist was not present, it appears that Charlotte might have had a head start in her morning exercise ritual. Of course, Becky remember that Charlotte told she wanted to spend the whole day with her girls especially on a day like this, it felt weird to Becky, waking up without the Queen next to her.

She overhears Sasha murmuring that led her to finally be awake, but becky notices something else was off, Bayley is also not here, as she doesn’t see her tangled arms enclosing Sasha as they normally sleep that way. 

“Good morning, love.” Becky got close to Sasha where she kissed her on the nose.

“Morning, Becks. Happy birthday, babe. Where’s Charlotte?” Sasha repay her back with a birthday kiss of her own. Then notices Charlotte’s absence while wiping her eyes twice like she isn’t seeing different.

“That’s the million dollar question I’m trying to figure out. Here’s another, you seen Bayley?” Becky’s upper body laid up while still her body waist down is under the covers.

“Well, this is strange. She was next to me all night.” Sasha looks to see that her hugger is gone as well as the spot where she usually sleeps is as cold as ice. She becomes as puzzled to know why Bayley would be gone this early in the morning, it’s not like her.

“Wait, I think I know why.” Becky instantly grabbed her phone next to her, seeing two text messages from Charlotte and then Bayley from about an hour ago, then showed it to Sasha. Both relaying the same message that they got called to the performance center to give a speech to new recruits. But promising to be back soon. Both ending their texts with the same kiss and heart emojis. 

“It’s not like them to be gone this early, I thought we were spend all day being together. We were going to binge on Killing Eve. ” Sasha grabbed her phone, seeing the same messages from Charlotte and Bayley. She appeared to frown while blowing a little wind to get her messy purple hair from off her face.

“Don’t worry, we still are. It’s that important that they had to be there especially on their day off.” Becky tossing some of the remaining strand of hair from Sasha’s face, hoping a smile to cheer Sasha up.

“Well they’ll be here later. But right now, it’s just ourselves.” Sasha nestled into Becky, kissing gently on her neck.

“Is that so?” Becky picks up Sasha’s head and lightly cupped her face.

“That reminds me, I have your present but it’s under here.” Sasha gave a seducing, yet secretive smile as she lowered herself under the covers to much of Becky’s surprise.

“Hold up, my gift is under the cov... oh. OH!” Becky became confused until she felt some kisses between her legs and became instantly dazed.

***

After receiving Sasha’s “present”, Becky started her morning by heading to the gym. She makes her way downstairs with her orange hair all tied up, in her gym gear consisting of a Red tank top, grey toned sport leggings, and some white nike sneakers. She sat on the last step of the stairs finishing tying her shoes and was by the door with her water canteen and keys in one hand and carrying her gym bag on her shoulders.

Before she could open the door, Sasha rushed downstairs to catch Becky a moment before she left. Sasha appeared like she was heading outside to start jogging, wearing a dark navy Boss’N’Hug t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, black leggings with a white stripe, and a black and grey Nike sneakers with a black hat with the nike logo on there.

“Hey, you don’t mind if I work out with you? That’s if the Man will allow it.” Sasha lightly panted.

“The Man allows it. Just because I do this outside slapping people’s head off, doesn’t mean i don’t need a gym buddy, your always welcome.” Becky had a welcoming smile.

“Well, while Charlotte and Bayley are busy at the P.C., why not we make the best of your day.” Sasha smiled back as she gathered her own things in her gym bag and quickly dashed to the refrigerator to grab an ice cold water bottle.

“Good idea, lass. I been wanting to show you some box jumps that I maneuvered the other day.” Becky patted Sasha’s shoulders as she opens the door for her.

“Box jumps? God, I hate those. I nearly died doing it and i fell so awkwardly, Bayley couldn’t stop laughing.” Sasha had a retched moan come out her mouth, her facial reactions showing annoyance.

“Oh quit your bellyaching, it’s great, even works good to form that legit booty of yours.” Becky was secretly glancing on Sasha’s backside as she walked towards and opened the drivers side of the car

“Oh your so full of it, let’s go.” Sasha gave a whatever-like smirk, while feeling aroused, entering in the passengers side of the car.

***

Becky and Sasha were still en routed to the gym. Becky drives meanwhile Sasha’s eyes were focused on her phone, lets Charlotte and Bayley know via group text that they are at the gym.

“Just sent them a text that we aren’t at home.” Sasha continues typing on her phone.

“That’s good.” Becky shook her head while remaining focused on the road.

“You think they’re cheating on us?” Sasha randomly puts it out there while glancing on the window.

“Cheating? On us? That’s insane. Those two dorks couldn’t go one day of the week without a cheat day, no less.” Becky face had an unreadable yet confused look as she scrunched her demeanor, looking at Sasha and the road back and fourth for two seconds then focusing back fully on the road with a laugh of her own.

“You right. Maybe they’re covering up a dead body we don’t know about.” Sasha shrugged back, possibly overthinking the worse outcome.

The car made a stop at the red light, but it didn’t stop the women from talking about the loves of their lives on their whereabouts.

“Seriously, Boss? If that would happen, they would’ve have called me.” Becky tapped her fingertips on the base of the steering wheel.

“And why is that?” Sasha tilted her head and side eyed Becky to full degree.

“Nothing. I got nothing to say.” Becky stammers, distracting herself as she looks at the green light, her feet touching the gas pedal to continue driving.

“Sure....” Sasha trailed her eyes back to her phone, her voice becoming sarcastic.

“I’m positive they wouldn’t cheat nor kill someone behind our back. You imagine Charlotte or Bayley becoming serial killers. I don’t see it.” Becky quipped back.

“What Charlotte did to Ronda at Survivor Series made her look like one. Bayley on the other hand, I could imagine after she would kill someone, afterwards she would hug a dead body because well.... that’s Bayley.” Sasha shook her head while continue to glance at her phone.

“You got a point there.” Becky laugh back at Sasha’s joke. They finally made it to the gym as they pulled up in the driveway.

***

It was an intense session at the gym that Becky instantly dominated despite her knee that she injured at the royal rumble giving problems. On the other, Sasha pulled through her workout with a hurt shoulder thanks to her match with Ronda Rousey. It didn’t stop the two from their staggering injures from a having a great workout session. 

“Jesus. My leg, thighs, and hips hurt like hell. How do you do this?” Sasha slammed the car door of the passengers side, rubbing her thigh and walking gingerly like she’s about to get another imminent charley horse.

“You gotta go with the flow. It’s best to get the muscles in your leg to get it working.” Becky gave a assuring smile while her slaps her thighs.

“It works great for you, for me, uh uh.” Sasha frowned as she nodded.

“That’s why you gotta work out with me sometimes. Since I can’t go to the gym with Charlotte anymore because of our feud, I’ve been needing a partner.” Becky enters the keys in the key lock and unlocked her way into the house, she opens the door to let Sasha in first.

“I’m down with that, just not with the box jumps.” Sasha waved her index finger around.

“You’ll get used to it. Besides, it helps that boss booty of yours.” Becky had a savage smirk, slapping Sasha’s butt in the process as she closes the door. 

“You keep mentioning my butt like you’ve been staring at them since we got to the gym, even when I was jumping on those boxes.” Sasha jested back with a witty retort despite her cheekbones becoming blush red, her back towards Becky.

They both made their way to the area between the kitchen next and the living room.

“The Man doesn’t remember that.” Becky appeared to act so dumbfounded.

“Whatever, Becky.” Sasha’s eyes rolled up with a small laugh.

Both Becky and Sasha didn’t expect what was heading their way in the dining area when Sasha flipped on the light over the dining and living area.

“SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” Bayley and Charlotte shouted out loud enough that the whole neighborhood probably heard, catching Becky and Sasha shocked and startled.

Bayley and Charlotte were by the dining table with a happy birthday sign draped on the wall. Two birthday hats and a set of gifts on each side of the table. And a rectangular shaped vanilla birthday cake with strawberry glaze filling, iced with swirls of cream cheese icing to top it all off with two candles on the left and right side. Bayley had a yellow birthday hat on her head, wearing Sasha’s legit boss t-shirt while Charlotte had on Becky’s The Man t-shirt with a blue birthday hat on the top of her head, respectively.

Becky dropped her water canteen on the wood floor with her eyes sparkling and her mouth dropped, while Sasha appeared to be frozen with her eyes bulging wide and her heart beating like a bang drum. It took them a few seconds to shake off their afraid state and come to reality.

“You two really didn’t go to the P.C., didn’t you?” Becky grinned and folded her arms while her heart continues to beat with anticipation. 

“We did. But we did not spend any minute longer. Me and Bay hightailed it the hell out of here.” Charlotte walks to Becky halfway to meet her with a single-lip kiss. She gave Sasha the same meaningful kiss. 

“As soon as we left, me and Char stopped by Party City to get the stuff and then to Publix to get the cake. We got that done within an hour and we were ready before you guys strolled in.” Bayley had her turn in giving Sasha a peck on the lips, and gave Becky a birthday smooch afterwards.

“Sorry if we left you guys like that this morning, you forgive us?” Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky waist, calmly speaking to her while face to face next to each other.

“Why would i get angry on my birthday, at least we get to be together like we planned it.” Becky was so happy and filled with joy, looked next to Charlotte, then onto Bayley and Sasha.

“That’s a cool way of putting it.” Bayley hooked her arms onto Sasha’s shoulder, brushing her lips onto her purple hair, making Sasha blush.

After getting acquainted, the women walked over to the table, but Sasha sees something odd that irked her.

“Hey, why is my emblem next to Becky’s?” Sasha pointed out that her legit boss logo on the cake, to the right of Becky’s The Man logo.

“Because it isn’t just Becky’s, it’s yours too.” Bayley kissed wrapped her arms around Sasha, putting on the purple birthday hat on Sasha and kiss her on the side of her face.

“But my birthday was on Saturday?” Sasha’s face remained clueless.

“You were so focused on facing Ronda at the rumble the next night. You didn’t want to do a party, more less a get together.” Charlotte quickly address the elephant in the room.

“So when we were in gorilla getting ready for the rumble, Becky came up with this amazing plan, that we spend our day off celebrating yours and Becky’s birthday, together.”

“You knew?” Sasha turned her attention to side-eye Becky, who was the brains that came up with the wonderful idea.

“Hey, I gotta give you my present later on, if you catch my drift.” Becky smirked back and her eyebrows went up with excitement while adjusting her orange birthday hat.

Just looking into Becky’s charming eyes made Sasha warm all over. Sasha couldn’t be too mad at her girls’ cute and heartwarming attempt of making this day happen.

“Why are we all standing around here for, let’s get some cake, you dopes.” Becky broke off staring at Sasha and gleefully pointed at the birthday cake.

Everyone laughed as Charlotte followed Bayley, and Becky held Sasha’s hand to the dining table.

Charlotte sat on her left, Bayley on the right, with the birthday girls taking the center spot. Bayley quickly flipped the lights off, the lit candles glare the whole area even radiating onto Becky and Sasha’s excited faces. 

Charlotte and Bayley pulled out their phones to begin recording. Charlotte began to count to three so her and Bayley start singing happy birthday.

“Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday Dear Becky and Sasha,   
Happy Birthday to You.”

“We love the both of you so much.” Charlotte cheered out with love.

“With all of our hearts.” Bayley spoke there after.

Becky and Sasha looked at their girlfriends and at each other deeply, then blew out their respective candles. They both give each other a kiss afterwards.


End file.
